superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ember Mage
The soul of the mage reflects the magic they are able to harness, and the shape of the power they manifest. Ember mages are quick to anger, and wield terrible blasts of fire and brimstone. This fury is often balanced by bold and outgoing personalities that draw many to the bright glow of their charisma. Their destructive magic is highly sought after by adventuring parties willing to take the risk. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal' Affinity: 'Ruby, Citrine *'Abilities: Fire *'Unique Actions:' Fire Wave, Magma Strike *'Potions:' White Mage, Fire Water *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R (Magic: 8) *'Dexterity:' 1B 1R *'Hearts': 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: The Ember Mage has above average offense of 2R WILL and average defense of 3B ARM. She deals Fire with every attack, which can help defeat elite and boss monsters quicker, but also has the risk of depriving the heroes of loot if it strikes the killing blow. She may hold up to two potions, which allows her some flexibility and leeway to keep one in reserve. Abilities: Fire Wave gives the Mage access to Wave 1 AOE, which also deals Fire, but the tradeoff is the Mage must be in melee range. Magma Strike helps her wound high defense targets while also providing her access to Blue dice to roll hearts. 3B2R WILL rolls an (4.34 avg/12 max), which is enough to wound and critical success most bosses without any other buffs or equipment. Potion: White Mage may be used by any hero during the Consul's turn to Heal 1 over an extremely large area (Wave 5 covers 121 - 144 squares depending on the model using it!). Although it can Heal multiple heroes, it doesn't quite get the job done for seriously wounded or debuffed heroes compared to a targeted Heal 2/3 or Remedy. Since it has a high range, it doesn't necessarily need to be used by the hero that needs the Heal and multiple heroes can use White Mage in a single Consul activation as Ember Mage can hold two potions. Fire Water may be used by other heroes to gain Fire and 1B STR. It's usually best used by STR based heroes and has very little value to be used by the Ember Mage herself as she does not use STR and she already has Fire on every attack. The Fire is still valuable on non-STR heroes that have multiple attacks or AOE as each attack will deal Fire. Strategy: The Ember Mage is an offensive magic AOE/Blaster/Heal/Support WILL hero that does practically everything. She deals Fire with every attack, which gives her an edge against elites and bosses, but the Heroes may still need to finish off mobs to ensure they get sufficient loot. As Fire doesn't generate Wrath, Fire can be used to finish off mobs when the Heroes don't need loot and avoid generating Wrath on the Mage. The Ember Mage has the option to hang back and attack the mobs at range or engage and use Fire Wave. As her Fire is always on, you'll want to consider whether it's better for her to set everything on Fire and potentially lose loot or pick her targets more carefully. As the Ember mage has a starting 2R WILL for offense, she has access to roll potions without buffs and even with out access to Blue dice, the generated potions may be used for White Mage to Heal the party. Equipment/Buffs: '''WILL improves the Ember Mage's offense and ARM improves her defense. She will typically never need STR or DEX. If she is equipped with additional potion capacity, her White Mage potions can make the heroes very difficult to defeat if they have enough dice to keep her potions stocked. She is straightforward to equip/buff and doesn't have any special interactions. '''Limitations: '''The Ember Mage has very few weaknesses and limitations. Fire is a great strength offensively, but if overused, can starve the heroes for Loot. There are many Fire immune monsters at the Consul's command that can ignore this strength. For the Ember Mage to use her Fire Wave, she must engage in melee and if she misses, she will often be in a compromised position unless her party can finish off her targets. At the same time, if the Consul is unable to finish her off, she can Fire Wave and retreat. '''Party: The Ember Mage parties best with STR heroes that can make use of her Fire Water potion, but can fit in any party that doesn't have too many WILL heroes to compete for equipment. Due to her Fire, she also pairs well with Heroes that have red potions that use WILL as those attacks will also use her Fire. See Also: Ember Mage 2.0 SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through * Super Dungeon Explore: 1st Edition Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__